kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Duck
|family = Donald Duck |gender = Female |origin = Don Donald |va english = Tress MacNeille |va japanese = Mika Doi }} Daisy Duck is the duchess of Disney Castle and the girlfriend of Donald, King Mickey's court magician. She appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts III. Personality Daisy Duck is a close friend of Queen Minnie of Disney Castle as well as the inhabitants of Disney Town. She is the love of court magician Donald Duck and shows a great sense of strong affinity towards him. She has a short temper much like her love's but controls it until Donald's negligence to contact nor visit her at the Disney Castle during his Gummi travels. She is reserved and relatively quiet, having no speaking lines in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and very little of the first two installments until Sora, Donald and Goofy's return to protect the Cornerstone of Light. Physical Appearance Daisy is an anthropomorphized duck, as her name would suggest. Her eyes are light blue and she wears lavender eye shadow. Her eyelashes are rather long as well. Her plumage is white and her bill is yellow-orange. Daisy dresses in much more regal attire than her cartoon counterpart, sporting a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front. She wears an ornate, sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar and a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. The abdomen of the dress is amethyst-colored, and the top half is lined with a tan, triangular pattern. The bottom of the gown is periwinkle-colored, with a white, wavy pattern separating the lower half from the upper, violet half. There is a pleated purple layer underneath the dress, visible in the front. Daisy also wears long, white gloves over her four-fingered hands. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Daisy makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep in the world, Disney Town, which is the land that surrounds Disney Castle. She is only present during the announcement of the winners of the Dream Festival and has no lines of her own. ''Kingdom Hearts She and Queen Minnie are walking in the courtyard when they overhear Donald talking to Goofy about the King's disappearance. After finding out about the troubles of the universe, Donald and Goofy are sent to Traverse Town to find Leon to look for "the Key". She last sees her darling go off in the Gummi Ship, but before Donald leaves he asks her to keep care of something, whatever that is. She does not reappear until the ending credits where she and the Queen look at the nephews of Donald walking in the courtyard. Kingdom Hearts II After peace is restored to Disney Castle, Daisy finally appears, but is upset with Donald for having been out of reach for so long and for having missed their date. Donald attempts to make a run for Timeless River, but she stops him. When the Cornerstone of Light reacts and helps Sora open the gateway to Atlantica and Port Royal, she is asked to let Donald go with them for a while longer. Donald promises her that he will be back soon. In the ending credits, she is so glad to be reunited with Donald that she runs to his side to hug him. Kingdom Hearts III Daisy is seen within the ending scene alongside Minnie as they welcome back Mickey, Donald and Goofy to Disney Castle after a long journey's worth of wait. Daisy is initially angered at Donald for making her wait so long for him, but soon hugs him out of joy just as Chip, Dale and Yen Sid join the group as well. They then gaze upon the sky watching a firework display in honor of Yen Sid, Mickey, Goofy, and Donald's heroism for helping defeat Xehanort. Origin Daisy Duck was a Walt Disney cartoon and comic book character created as a female counterpart and girlfriend for Donald Duck, first appearing in ''Don Donald. Gallery Daisy Duck KH.png| Daisy Duck P-18.png|P-18 Daisy Duck P-19.png|P-19 de:Daisy Duck es:Daisy Duck fr:Daisy Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III